There has been known a traveling type dipping apparatus including a conveying traveling body traveling along a dip treatment bath, a rotation shaft provided to the conveying traveling body and crossing above the dip treatment bath horizontally, rotation shaft driving mechanism provided to the conveying traveling body and rotationally driving the rotation shaft, and workpiece support provided to the rotation shaft, wherein a workpiece to be treated having been supported by the workpiece support can be dipped in the dip treatment bath by rotation of the rotation shaft, as described in Japanese Patent Application No. 2008-100223.